Finally 18
by uneeqfanfiction
Summary: Oooh naughty! PLEESE REVIEW! Its lemon and I'd advise you to research the lyrics before you read. Or read the lyrics inside since its a songfic anyways. No flames.


Over 4,000 words! Woooo! REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
And you want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout_

Sakura just turned 18 a week ago. Today Sasuke and her were about to go clubbing, she was so excited. She always wondered what it felt like to just go loose and have fun without any parents nagging you to come home or behave.

"Sakura, you're eighteen!" Ino had told her the earlier today, sneaking up behind her and suprising her.

"So?" Sakura arched her eyebrow at Ino's mischievous smile.

"And you're going out with Sasuke-kun right?" Ino's smile widened when Sakura nodded her head.

"So what?" Sakura's confused tone suprised Ino. "You mean you don't know what I'm talking about?" Ino gasped at Sakura.

"Um, no?"

"Oh Kami! You're eighteen right?" Ino explained while Sakura nodded her head. "And what do people do when their eighteen?" Ino asked.

Sakura was confused, she had NO idea what Ino was talking about.

When Sakura decided to turn mute Ino hollered at her, "They have..." Ino's voice became soft, to a whisper. "Sex"

Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed red. "What?" Sakura choked out.

"Come _on, _Sakura. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it." Ino poked Sakura on the chest. "You're eighteen, and you're going out with Sasuke-kun for Kami's sake!" Ino threw her hands up in the air.

"So what if I'm going out with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I think the right term is Sasuke-_kun_, by the way," Ino wagged her finger at Sakura. "Sasuke is the most experienced boy in Konoha! And when I say the experienced I **mean **_experienced_."

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby _

Sasuke smirked at the scene infront of him. As he hid behind a tree, he watched Ino throw her hands up in the air, holler at Sakura, and poke her on the chest. All the while trying to tell her about the "_it_".

Sasuke had paid Ino money to put the idea of having sex with him in Sakura's head. In no time Sakura's gonna be asking him if what Ino was saying was the truth. Yep, Sasuke had planned it all out. The only problem was Sakura's mother.

Ever since Sakura and him started going out Sakura's mom never gave them a single minute alone. Not once. If Sakura said that they were going to her room then her mother would ask,

"Why?"

"Because, umm, we're gonna go study,"

"Study down here, there's more space."

When Saura turned eighteen, Sasuke swore that Sakura's mother's head could've fallen off (Eugh, grewsome thought ey?) when Sakura told her they were going clubbing.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby_

Sasuke noticed that Ino was nodding her head towards his direction. Ah, they finally noticed. Took them long enough.

Sakura turned around and waved at him, "Sasuke-kun! Over here!"

Sasuke walked towards them with his smirk still on his face. "Why're you smirking?" Sakura asked when he came over to them.

"Nothing," Sasuke shrugged the topic off. "Well, I'd best be going," Ino waved good-bye to them and ran off, but not before saying, "Think about what I told you Sakura."

"Why? What did she say?" Sasuke asked with fake curiousity, no signs of obviousness.

"Um, well-er- its really awkward to talk about it," Sakura said hesistantly. Sasuke pushed Sakura to the nearest tree and whispered in her ear, "C'mon, koi, you know you can tell me anything."

Sakura gulped, omygod. Ah! That picture was going to her head! Sasuke kissing her passionately his hands roaming her body, all the while both of them were naked.

Crap! Sasuke was staring at her like she had two fuckin' heads or something. "Um, why're are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked him, feeling uneasy with that mental image that Ino had put in her head.

"Well, you were looking at me the same way," Sasuke cocked his head to the side and smiled. "So what was Ino talking about? You didn't say."

Oh, shit! Sakura sighed, "Well I guess you're bound to find out anyways; um, is it true that you're, um, _"expirienced"_?" At expirienced Sakura quoted with her fingers.

"What do you mean," Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, smirking inside.

Sakura threw her head back in frustration, "In like, you know, like, **sex**," Sakura whispered the last word.

"Oh," Sasuke's mouth formed a deliciously kissable "o". Sakura closed her eyes in pure embarassment, god she was going to kill Ino for this.

"Well why don't we expirement, hmm?" Sasuke nuzzled Sakura's neck. Biting and sucking it, making Sakura moan out his name.

"S-Sasuke, Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned out while Sasuke kept ravashing her neck. "We can't do this, I mean, not here."

"Why not?" Sasuke mumbled into Sakura's neck.

"Because people are starting to stare!" Sakura pushed Sasuke off her. God! It was like pushing off a brick wall.

_I think you're  
I think you're_

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and hauled her to the direction of the Uchiha Estate.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To the Estate," Sasuke answered back. Sasuke needed Sakura more than she'd ever know. Damn it! The things she do to him.

Sakura didn't say anything else. Just thought about what might happen. In the, you know, "Estate".

Oh, holy crap! _"Is he gonna have **sex** with me?!"_ Sakura wan't sure. But all she did was think and think what might happen.

_You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough_

Sasuke and Sakura reached the Estate. Sasuke pulled out a small key that opens the gate.

The gate creaked open and the couple ran inside. The gate automatically creaked closed behind them.

They ran throught the deserted streets of the Estate heading for the manor.

Sakura gaped at the huge house infront of her. _"Wow, so big!"_ Sakura thought as she and Sasuke ran up the marble steps.

Sasuke pushed open the heavy, mahogany doors as if they were cardboard and ran inside, with Sakura right on his tail.

"Um, Sasuke-kun? Don't you think we should stop?" Sakura asked Sasuke as his tight grip on Sakura's wrist came loose.

Sakura sat down on one of the nearest couches and fanned herself with her hand. "Whoo, that was a good run, ey Sasuk-" Sakura got cut off when Sasuke crashed his lips on hers.

Sasuke nibbled on Sakura's tasty, plump lips. Mmm, the better to eat you with my dear.

"Mmm, Sasuke," Sakura moaned out when Sasuke pulled away and started to nibble on her ear instead. Sasuke started to alternate between kissing Sakura's ear lightly and tracing the outline of her ear with his tounge, making Sakura go crazy.

Sasuke let go of Sakura's ear and sat up. He pulled up his shirt and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's body. Oh, those sweet abs!

"Like what you see?" Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear, nibbling it all the while.

Sakura ran her hands down Sasuke's body slowly, tracing his abs and stopping at his belt buckle. She started to slowly undo it but Sasuke caught her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her. Yeah, he needed her but damn it! He wasn't going to risk hurting his Sakura.

"I'm undoing your belt?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face, looking into his onyx eyes. Sasuke grunted in response.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura's beautiful face, worried. Sakura nodded and smiled.

Sasuke reached down and captured Sakura's lips with his own. He felt his pants come loose as she undid his belt.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's lips and lifted up her shirt, showing her perfect tits. "No bra?" Sasuke asked. "No bra." Sakura whispered claiming Sasuke's lips once again.

Sasuke kicked off his pants and felt Sakura pull down his navy boxers. "Mmm," Sasuke heard Sakura moan against his lips as she grasped his hard member.

"Sakura," Sasuke gasped out as she squeezed it tightly then started to run her hand up and down his thick length, her soft, warm fingers caressing it.

The young Uchiha rested his head on Sakura's shoulder marvelling at how much pleasure his pure, innocent koi is giving him.

"Sakura.." Sasuke grunted out, feeling the spasms on the tip of his member. "Oh, Sakura. I'm gonna c-" Sasuke got cut off when a phone suddenly rang, out of nowhere.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's length and dug in her pocket. She flipped open her phone and answered.

"Oh, hey mom," Sakura greeted her mom, Sasuke groaning in the background at the word "mom".

"Yea, okay, yea. I know. Kay, I'll be there. Right now? Okay," Sasuke knew Sakura was upset, what with that tone in her voice?

Sasuke looked down at his erection. "Aw, fuck," he mumbled. There was no fucking way he could get rid of that in a cold shower.

"Sakura," he growled as she started to put on her shirt. Sakura looked back at him as he pointed towards his hard length.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I really, _really_ have to go. I'll pay you back later," she kissed Sasuke on the lips and left. Just like that.

_Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit_

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
__'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

Sakura sighed. She can't believe she left Sasuke. Now he's probably mad at her. Like, _really_ mad at her.

Sakura looked in the mirror cheking her reflection. She was wearing a white, tight tube top, criss-crossing in the front. Her cherry blossom locks were in curls and it was half-up and half down. Sakura was also wearing low-rider jeans that are easy to get out of, for obvious reasons. She was wearing pink lip gloss and a hint of blush.

She heard a honking sound outside. Sasuke's here! Sakura ran down the steps her heels clacking noisily. She grabbed her small bag and headed for the door, before her mom saw her. If her mother saw her she'd have a panic attack.

Sakura smacked her lips together trying to make her lip gloss more noticable and started to fluff her hair nervously. Sasuke was sitting on ther driver's seat one of his hands on the wheel while the other hung over the passenger's seat next to him.

The Uchiha was looking at the rode infront of him so Sakura could only see his profile view. Sasuke always looked at her when he picked her up, damn! Sakura didn't now he was _this _pissed.

Sakura came up to Sasuke's side, "Hey, Sasuke-kun," she smiled at him. Not like he noticed.

Sasuke started his engine with a vrroom, "Get in," he told her, still not looking at her. _"Oh fuck, he is sooo pissed at me!"_ Sakura thought as she opened the door to Sasuke's red porsche carrera GT. Sakura buckled her seat belt and looked at Sasuke worriedly.

Sasuke didn't look back at her, just started driving to the club.

"Sasuke, um, Sasuke-kun? Are you mad at m-" Sasuke cut Sakura off.

"Do you know how much time I spent in the shower, Sakura?" Sasuke finally looked at Sakura. But it was more like a glance since he had to keep an eye on the road. Or atleast that's what Sakura thinks the reason is.

"Umm, not much?" Sakura smiled awkwardly.

"30 fucking minutes, Sakura, 30 fucking minutes," Sasuke shook his head. "You'll need to pay me for that," Sasuke parked infront of the club and turned off the engine, then looked at Sakura.

"Pay you for what?" Sakura got out of the car as Sasuke held the door open for her. Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"For making me suffer like that," Sasuke pushed Sakura on the hood of the car and started to kiss her neck. "Oh!" Sakura squeaked. "Sasuke-kun.."

"Well, what do we have here?" Ino's voice came from behind Sakura. Sakura could feel her cheeks go red as Sasuke kept kissing her neck smirking.

Sakura started to push Sasuke off but he just won't budge.

"Go easy on her teme," Naruto's voice came next. "You wouldn't want her to break now would you?" Oh shit! Sakura got that image in her mind again.

Sasuke got off and looked at Naruto, "At least I've actually got something to break, dobe," Sasuke snapped at Naruto. Naruto, being the kid he was, just stuck his tounge out at Sasuke.

"Heh, you 'kay Sakura?" Shikamaru came up behind Ino and hugged her from behind. "Uh, yea," Sakura answered pushing her bangs behind her ear, her hands shaking. Kami! She was so embarassed.

Sasuke took Sakura's shaking hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her right on her glossed lips. Sasuke pulled away as an _"oooohh" _came from Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino and... Hinata? Sakura didn't notice her.

"Um, maybe we should go in already?" Sakura proposed.

Everyone went in. Shikamaru hugged Ino by the waist, Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and Sasuke had his arm slung over Sakura's shoulder.

There were colorful rays of lights spinning all around the club while a smoke machine coughed up smoke. The tiles on the floor were glass. The one were you could see your reflection? And the dance floor was full of people dancing and grinding towards each other.

"I bet you a million dollars half those people are drunk," Sakura whispered to Ino and nodded her head towards the dance floor.

"Speaking of drunk what'd you say we order a couple of heinekens?" Ino asked the group as cheers exploded from what she said.

Now, Sakura's never drank before. So what did said, when she sipped her heineken she thought it kind of tasted bad. It made her head feel dizzy like she's been riding loop-de-loops all day. And then her stomach started to feel all butterflyish.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby_

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata started dancing, leaving Sasuke and Sakura by themselves.

"What's wrong, koi?" Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. "You've been awfully quiet lately." The raven haired Uchiha started to kiss Sakura's neck making her wiggle beside him.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

"Hmm?" Sasuke's muffled answer came from under Sakura.

"Um, maybe we should just go... like now?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he let go of her neck and looked her in her emerald orbs.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke furrowed his brows, confused.

"I can think of something else we can do," Sakura wriggled her eyebrows mischeviously and smiled her "come-hither" smile.

"I don't know Sakura," Sasuke shrugged and looked away, to the dance floor. "Last time you had me hanging by a thread. I don't think I can take another episode of that."

Sakura pouted, she knew Sasuke was just making her beg. Sasuke wasn't gonna give up a chance like this. But Sakura was getting hornier by the minute just watching Sasuke, knowing what lies under that shirt and those pants.

"C'mon Sasuke, please?" Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap facing him, bouncing up and down. You gotta do what you gotta do.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, his onyx eyes piercing her, making her all hot and bothered. "You better be willing to do whatever I say then, Sakura," Sasuke smirked as Sakura shivered with delight. Who knows what Sasuke was going to tell her to do?

Sasuke kissed Sakura on her pouty lips as she got off his lap.

"You guys leaving already?" Shikamaru asked as him and Ino came back from dancing.

Ino smacked Shikamaru upside the head and smiled at Sasuke and Sakura, "Oh, don't mind him. Just go on you two!"

Sakura kissed Ino good-bye on the cheek and Sasuke and Shikamaru did a manly good-bye, then Sasuke and Sakura headed for the door. Behind them they could hear Shikamaru and Ino arguing.

"Why'd you have to smack my head for?!" Shikamaru felt the back of his head.

"Because. Sasuke and Sakura are going home," Ino explained.

"Go on," Shikamaru signalled Ino to elaborate.

"That means that they're gonna have... you know... _it_," Ino whispered.

Sakura felt her cheeks turn ten diffrent shades of red as her and Sasuke walked out the door to Sasuke's Carrera GT.

_I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

"Mmmm, Sasuke," Sakura moaned as Sasuke pushed her body on the wall with his own body. The cherry-blossom haired girl could feel Sasuke's need against her stomach.

During the car ride Sakura had been teasing Sasuke while he tried to tell her what happened at his ANBU mission. Sakura would constantly slide her hand on his thigh, up and down his lap and from time to time on his throbbing, hard member.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned as he pulled away and started to attack Sakura's neck with kisses and bites.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away.

"Being a tease again?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in dissapointment.

Sakura shook her head _no_, and reached behind her. She slowly started to pull the strings that held her tube top in place as Sasuke watched her, pure lust glinting in his onyx eyes.

Sakura finally started to peel off her top, but she took way too long so Sasuke had to pry the thing away from Sakura's hands and toss on the floor behind them. Sakura giggled at Sasuke's aggresiveness, why shouldn't he be aggrassive after all? Sakura had been teasing him. And now Sakura thinks she may have gone a little bit overboard. She'd turned Sasuke in to a monster. A super-hot, sex crazed monster.

Sasuke was about to smash his lips onto Sakura's but instead she pushed _him_ on the wall beside them and started to undo Sasuke's belt. Could you say _dey ja vu_?

Meanwhile, the young Uchiha knocked his head back slamming it hard on the wall when he felt Sakura pull down his pants and his boxers and grasp his throbbing dick.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut while pleasure swarmed all over his body. Goddammit! Sakura boldly put Sasuke in her mouth licking the tip of his member whenever she came to that part and slid her tounge under whenever she felt that she had to.

Sasuke was going to come, he could feel it. The Uchiha's breathing came in pants but he couldn't come in Sakura's mouth. No, he wanted to be inside of her when he did. Wanted to let her feel his cum shoot in her. Make her scream his name in ecstacy over and over again.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's mouth away from his member and pulled her up. Sakura didn't understand what he was doing until he carried her bridal style. He kicked his shorts and his boxers away and sped to his room.

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'_

The cherry haired girl blinked and she was suddenly on Sasuke's bed. Fast. There were candles lit romantically and the lights were off. So Sasuke knew she was going to have sex with him after all.

Sasuke unbuttoned Sakura's jeans and ripped her panties off, literally. The Uchiha licked his lips and smirked at her freshly shaved pussy. Yum.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what're you doing?" Sakura moaned out as Sasuke started to eat her out. The pleasure was too much, when Sakura opened her mouth to bite her lower lip a moan came out instead.

Sasuke sucked at Sakura's pussy, her juices leaking out and into his wanting mouth. The raven haired started to nip at Sakura's clit, doubling the pressure for the poor cherry blossom and making her pussy throb even more with need.

Just when Sasuke felt Sakura's inner muscles quiver with his tounge still inside her he thought that she was just going to gush out more of her sweet nectar, but instead Sakura shot out her cum.

_So come on, come on  
come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake_

"Fuck," Sasuke mumbled as he pulled away the cum hitting him on the face. He's never fucked a girl who shot out her cum before. This is gonna be a very interesting night.

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura moaned, her cum still shooting out.

Sasuke rubbed the tip of his member against Sakura's opening as soon as she stopped cumming. The raven-haired pierced through Sakura's virginity making a trickle of blood flow out.

"Aw, fuck," Sasuke choked out, under his breath. The pleasure was too much, he never fucked a virgin either. Shooting cum and pure.. this was too much to handle. Sasuke looked up at Sakura's face. She was chewing her lips, hoping that the pain would go away. Sasuke was too sure that it wouldn't but then again Sakura's innocent look always sent him into a horny frenzy.

"I'm gonna start moving," Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear and kissed her on her forehead. He started to fuck Sakura as gentle as he could, but he couldn't control his the beast screaming inside of him. He's gotta get release.

"Mmm.. S-Sasuke," Sakura moaned out arching towards Sasuke shattering all his control. Sasuke started to pound into Sakura's tight pussy not caring any more.

"Oh, so tight!" Sasuke groaned out as Sakura's walls contricted around him. Sakura was grinding into him; or atleast tried to. Sasuke was moving too fast that Sakura gave up and just laid back. Letting Sasuke do what he wants to do.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped as Sasuke nuzzled her neck. She was coming, she could feel it. The coil in her stomach was tightening everytime Sasuke touched her body with so much burning desire she can't help to feel horny.

"Sasuke," Sakura screamed out Sasuke's name. Luckily there was only Sasuke living in the Uchiha Estate, or else everybody would've known what they were doing.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby_

Sasuke pulled out of Sakura as her cum came shooting out. This could be a new turn on.

The Uchiha flipped Sakura over and lifted her waist up as far as it would go. Sasuke thrust into Sakura's wet, slippery core and started to pound into her.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped. She was out of breath and she still wasn't coming down from her high yet, not at this rate. So instead she climax after climax hit her over and over and over again..

"Fuck," Sasuke growled. He thrust into Sakura as his cum shot into her core making her come violently.

Sasuke's breath came in short pants as he pulled out of Sakura and laid beside her exhausted body.

"You 'kay, koi?" Sasuke asked turning to Sakura.

Sakura just smiled and nodded as Sasuke pulled her body to his and kissed her on the forehead.

_Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

"I love you," Sakura whispered.

"I love you more," Sasuke nuzzled Sakura's neck.

"Yea, you love me more," Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck as she closed her eyes to sleep.

But not before she heard Sasuke say, "She's not a little daddy's girl anymore."

WOO-hOO! another day another fanfic! YESS! You know what's sad?! My last fanfic "Leavin" wasn't favorited for anything! So shame.. well! Don't be shy people, just make it one of your favorites! Um. So review please. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


End file.
